The Problem of Knowing
by Konaxookami
Summary: Einhart smiled in apology to the girl, "It's tough being a reincarnation, right?" she placed a small kiss on Vivio's nose, "But it's something we have to live with, isn't it?" Einhart and Vivio discuss the hardship of having prior knowledge people don't.


This has been sitting in my documents folder for a week. x.x I FINALLY got around to actually posting it today. Orz...But yeah-not exactly what I had planned to do next with these two-not by a long shot-but it came up and it survived sitting on my desktop for a few days to be finished-which is a feat most of my fics don't accomplish. That must make this one STRONG. xD Or whatever. The issue with these two this time is past life knowledge. And they sort of talk about their futures-but not in the personal sense. It's all business here. (What a lie that is...; )

But yeah-something short and sweet while I work on tackling the NanoFate companion to this and 'The Topic of Readiness'. It jumps around a bit, so forgive me...and the grammar may give way in some bits-but I'm only human, so I'm very sorry. As per usual-I OWN NOTHING. Except Vergoldt Licht-who I don't think shows up in this one...

**The Problems of Knowing** or Past life knowledge is a bitch when no one believes you.

* * *

><p>"Who would've thought graduation would be coming up so fast this year…" Vivio wondered, looking at the holo-screen that Cris was showing her, "Einhaaaaaaart, why aren't you upset that graduation is coming up?" she whined, pouting at her girlfriend, who was currently at her desk tapping away at a screen trying to finish a paper.<p>

"Probably because after graduation it means I no longer have to worry about these ridiculous papers…" she sighed, and slumped over in her chair, "Why can't I just tell my Belkan History teacher that I don't need a resource page because I _am_ the resource page?" she groaned, massaging her temples in annoyance, "I already knew everything I needed for this paper, but he insists that I got my knowledge from somewhere and is demanding sources. The Infinite Library doesn't even have the knowledge that I do! So why is he making me do this…?" She heaved another sigh and closed mismatched purple and blue. The soft pitter patter of feet didn't seem like a good enough reason for Einhart to open her eyes, but Vivio's lips caressing her forehead were. "Vi?" she questioned, blinking up at the smiling girl.

"A recharge!" Vivio quipped, pressing a small kiss to Einhart's upside down lips, "So you'll finish faster. Because waiting around for Ein-chan to finish is boring, so…" Vivio twirled a few strands of her off centered ponytail in thought and grinned, "I'd rather _do_ something with you than watch you work," she added.

Einhart blushed slightly and glanced at the screen half heartedly. "…" she grimaced for a moment, knowing that putting off the work would inevitably lead to her stressing, but Vivio…"The paper can hold over for a few more hours," she decided, saving the progress and closing the screen, "I can always loose a few points off my resources, it wouldn't hurt my grade too badly,"

Vivio grinned and tugged on Einhart's hand, "I'm rubbing off on you aren't I? Making you run off the straight and narrow," she giggled, "You used to get so worried about your school papers," she tugged Einhart back towards her bed and continued, "It's good to see that you're starting to loosen up,"

"Loosen up?" Einhart blushed and shook her head, "I don't think it's that-I think it's just as I get older I'm starting to see how things can be so-" she was cut off by a yelp as she was pulled down to the bed.

"No talking about how old you're getting, it's depressing," Vivio warned, hugging her girlfriend tightly, "Miss 18 year old," she pouted, letting out an annoyed sigh, "It's not fair! You're an adult now-but I'm still a kid!"

Einhart chuckled and leaned back a bit to gaze at Vivio's petulant face, "Done whining?" she asked, amused at the light flush and petulant expression on Vivio's face. When the girl nodded she giggled. "It doesn't really mean much. I don't feel that much different than when I was 17 you know," she mused, leaning forward to give Vivio an Eskimo kiss and a light smile.

"Says you…The age gap is bigger again! Mou! Now there's two years between us again-I like it when there's only one year between us," Vivio complained, but still bumped noses with Einhart happily, "But with graduation coming up-are you sure you're not at all upset about it?" she questioned again, wrapping her arms around Einhart's neck to pull her back down into a proper snuggling position

"Mm...Perhaps? I don't really know…" Einhart murmured, pressing her face into the crook of Vivio's neck, exhaling and enjoying the slight shudder she received, "Maybe I'm a bit sad that I won't get to see everyone all the time-but I am excited about my new work," she added.

Vivio shifted, getting more comfortable in their embrace and hummed, "That's right, the Strike Arts place in the center of the city...It's close to the school, and the military base, right?"

Einhart hummed again and giggled, "My sempai are pretty interesting to say the least. And the sensei…" she laughed, "I was overwhelmed the first time I walked into the dojo,"

"Eh? Why?"

"The first thing Lexus-sensei did was throw a kick at me-and it wasn't a slow kick either. He almost hit me! He may be half blind and a retired TSAB officer, but he hasn't lost his skill," Einhart shook her head slightly, "Max-sempai is a bit less fierce. Not to say both men aren't nice and friendly-they're just…" she shrugged.

"Different right? It is _Nove _who said it'd be a good place to work remember," Vivio giggled, and let out a sigh of contentedness, "I can't say I'm not a bit worried about the end of the year. I talked with my sensei today about dropping out,"

Einhart shifted so she could look at Vivio's face, "How'd it go?" she questioned gently, already knowing that it must've gone badly. Vivio had shown up to her apartment without her knowing, stomped across the floor and flung herself to the bed fuming, all without saying a word.

"Horrible," Vivio answered, her face dropping and shoulders sagging, "He kept saying that I should continue my studies in order to properly learn all the magic I'd need to join the military," she huffed, "It's hard to make people understand that I _do_ already know the magic I need…But going and saying you're the Sankt Kaiser's clone isn't exactly easy," she frowned, "It's like you and your paper-You have the knowledge already-but no one will understand, and I have the magic already and no one will understand,"

Einhart smiled in apology to the girl, "It's tough being a reincarnation, right?" she placed a small kiss on Vivio's nose, "But it's something we have to live with, isn't it?" she settled again and continued, "So he wants you to stay right? Has he contacted your parents?"

"Not yet," Vivio shifted uneasily, "I dunno how Nanoha-mama would handle it. Me wanting to go into the military and all. She doesn't like the idea of me being out there and getting hurt. Never mind that she hit me with a MEGA Starlight Breaker when I was like-six and I stood up and walked away from it!" she huffed again, "Fate-mama's okay with it-since Erio-nii and Caro-nee are both in the military too. She's used to the idea of family in the military because_ everyone_ in her family is in the military,"

"Except you?" Einhart questioned.

"Except me. And Nanoha-mama just doesn't _get_ it! I want to help people! So I want to join the military to use the powers I have for good! You know?" Vivio remained silent for a few moments, "I mean…Lulu-look what happened to her-her powers got used for evil-_my_ powers got used for evil," she shrugged, "I just wanna feel like I have a place, and that I know I've got these powers for something. I want my magic to _mean_ something you know?"

Einhart could sympathize with that. Being the reincarnation of Hegemon meant that she had a plethora of memories that she didn't understand-powers that she didn't think belonged to her. Trying to make sense of it all and understand _why_ she had such powers. Struggling with the purpose that she thought she had. Realizing that she and Hegemon were not the same person. Discovering herself. It wasn't easy, and Vivio was trying to figure herself out too-and she could understand that.

"I understand," Einhart soothed, caressing a cheek, "It's okay to feel that way. I did once-and I can say going through with this is what you need to do," she nodded, "If it's what you want I won't stop you-and you shouldn't let anyone else stop you either,"

Vivio blushed, "Thank you Ein. Say…What _are_ your feelings about me joining the military? You never actually told me how you felt about that," Vivio wondered hesitantly, seeing the frown appear on Einhart's face with a sense of dread.

There was silence and Einhart heaved a painful sigh. "I…have difficult feelings when it comes to that," she took one of Vivio's hands in hers, "I'm apprehensive about it because I wouldn't be there to protect you…It…makes me very uneasy when I don't know where you are, or what you're doing," she blinked, and flushed, "N-Not in the creepy way though!" She blurted out, her blush worsening at Vivio's giggling, "It's just. One of my worst nightmares before I met you was of Olivie rushing off into her final battle-and Hegemon ever seeing her again. But lately-it's been of you going off on a mission, and not coming back-and I wasn't there to protect you," Einhart shuddered, pressing Vivio's knuckles to her forehead, "It's not an easy thing to forget,"

"Ein…" Vivio voice was faint in the face of Einhart's fear, "But that wouldn't happen to me! I'd be careful-and I'd be in a group all the time and-"

"But that wouldn't stop me from worrying about you would it?" Einhart cut off gently, "You may go off alone, or be hit in a blind spot…The possibilities _frighten_ me Vivio, so much," she shuddered again, "But I support your choice. Because you supported mine and I know better than to try and stop you," she lowered Vivio's hand and pressed a light kiss to the knuckles, keeping her lips there when they turned up in a small smile.

"Einhart…" Vivio's face broke into a grin and she wrapped her free arm around her girlfriend in a tight hug, "Thank you for understanding. I'm sorry it's difficult for you-I mean…I promise I'll be safe-or I'll try really, _really_ hard!" She promised, squeezing tightly. Pulling back from the hug she planted a kiss on Einhart's lips, "I love you,"

Einhart smiled, pecking a light kiss on Vivio's lips in response, "And I love you too," she giggled and snuggled closer, "But I don't think that we'll be able to convince your mother using logic like that," she nodded slightly, "You have to really talk to Nanoha-san about it, okay?"

Vivio nodded, humming in agreement, "Yeah. But not today. Maybe not even tomorrow," she tacked on, grinning, earning a confused blink from Einhart.

"But isn't tomorrow Sunday?"

"Yeah, which means it's the only day of the week besides today you aren't working, and I don't intend to spend my last Sunday before Exams studying," Vivio's grin almost turned feral, "So…I hope you can finish that paper before your first class on Monday," she tacked on, then leaned in for a fierce kiss that would stop any protests.

Not that there was. Einhart promptly decided that the paper-and the studying for exams could really wait. After all-Who was she to deny her lady?

* * *

><p>I think I wrote this just so Einhart could kiss Vivio's hand at the end. xD Because honestly, looking back, all I was thinking while writing it was 'I want Ein to do something Princely! =D' so there you have it. And I wouldn't follow Vivio's example of not studying before exams. It's a bad idea, TRULY. BE responsible students, unlike these two. Good grades impress parents Vivio-You should at least know that! xD But anyways-I'll be working on the next one soon enough. With the hardest exams done, I've only got three to worry about in the coming month, which makes my life so much easier. It's made finding time to write much easier. -nodnod- but I've got plenty of other non-Nanoha stuff I'm working on too-so I'll have to juggle a bit...But I hope you look forward to it!<p>

As always, thank you for reading and please drop a review if you enjoyed it. It makes me very happy, and it speeds the writing process! You might even drop me an idea for a new Einhart and Vivio fic! It's happened before-trust me! Thank you again, and see you next time!

**~Konaxookami**


End file.
